


If she ever leaves me, it won't be for you

by Madalion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, fluff in ch 1, smutt in ch 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalion/pseuds/Madalion
Summary: Waverly gets kicked off the homestead by Wynonna for the night so she goes to Nicole’s and while reveling in how tidy and organized Nicole keeps her home while the homestead is constant chaos. She takes a shower and discovers Nicole’s Waves playlist. Nicole comes home and smutt ensues.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 151





	If she ever leaves me, it won't be for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in over a decade? During the pandemic I've been watching a lot of Wynonna Earp which has gotten me back into fan fiction. I basically wanted to write a fic that also introduces this fandom to The Highwomen and their excellent sapphic love song If She Ever Leaves Me. Fluff in the first chapter and smutt will be coming in chapter 2. I think that's it? Be nice?

Waverly looked out the window at the dimming evening light and gently falling snow and snuggled deeper into her blanket. If she was going to spend time alone this was definitely the way to do it; cozy blanket, warm mug of tea and a very old book to hold her attention. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of her drink and her book. 

In the distance she heard the kitchen door slam and the sound of boots thundering up the stairs and to her bedroom door. Wynonna burst in and immediately drunkenly stumbled as she tried to hault her momentum. “Hey baby girl, Ima need you to do me a solid and get the fuck out of here now” Waverly sat up in her bed, “Why? Are we in danger? I thought revenants couldn’t enter the property?” Thousands of worst case scenarios flashed through her mind as she jumped out of bed. 

Wynonna laughed “We’re not in danger but I do appreciate your urgency. I finally found daddy’s secret moonshine stash and Doc and I are about to get wild and you do not want to be here for that” Waverly stopped on the stairs, “I thought we were in danger!” Wynonna gave her sister a shove to get her moving again “You’re in danger of being scarred for life if you think you’re sticking around tonight!”  
Waverly turned around at the bottom of the stairs opening her mouth to argue back but her older sister picked her up over her shoulder and deposited her on the front porch. “Can I at least have my coat!?” she shouted at the already closed door. The door opened and her coat flew at her followed by both her boots as the door slammed shut again. 

Waverly paused once she got in her Jeep, she briefly considered going to Shorty’s but that idea was replaced by a far better one as she pulled out her phone and called Nicole “Hey babe, I know your shift doesn’t end for a couple of hours but could I stay at your place? Wynonna and Doc are getting loud and freaky tonight and they kicked me out” she smiled as her girlfriend responded telling her she was more than welcome and where to find the spare key.  
———  
Waverly closed the front door behind her and stamped the snow off her boots before taking them off and placing them on the shoe rack and hanging her coat. She stepped into the living room and let her eyes wander. How could she best spend her time unsupervised in her girlfriend’s home? She decided to start with some light snooping, nothing too invasive of course. Waverly didn’t want to betray Nicole’s trust, just appreciate her even more. She slowly walked around the small house first taking in all the photos and artwork on the walls. 

There were no family photos but Waverly was able to spot a young smiling Nicole in a few team pictures from soccer. There were also nature photos that she suspected the redhead had taken while rock climbing and camping. Waverly especially enjoyed a picture of her girlfriend with wet hair, wrapped in a blanket grinning ear to ear by a campfire while someone in the background appeared to be accidentally falling backwards into a body of water. There was definitely a story there and she made a mental note to ask to hear it. 

The more time she spent exploring her home the more she appreciated how very Nicole it was. Everything was tidy, organized and placed with intention. Waverly loved living on the homestead with Wynonna, but living with her older sister was like living with a hurricane that leaves dirty, somehow constantly damp laundry everywhere. She did her best to keep their home clean and organized but living with her older sister meant she had to accept a certain amount of chaos in their living areas(especially the bathroom)  
As she reflected on this she had the sudden inspiration of an excellent way to kill some time.  
————-  
Compared to the homestead Nicole’s bathroom was like the most wonderful spa. There was a calm neutral color theme of white and gray, all the linens matched and everything was exceptionally clean. Nicole even had an old mp3 player hooked up to a speaker dock for mood music. 

Waverly undressed and started the water as she browsed the device for music options when she found a playlist titled “Waves ✨🌊❤️” She briefly pondered if listening to this playlist would be a breach of privacy but the thought was drowned out by her overwhelming curiosity of what was on this playlist obviously inspired by her. She bit her lip and hit shuffle before hopping in the shower. 

Etta James began singing A Sunday Kind of Love and a wide grin spread across Waverly face as she wet her hair. She immediately understood why Nicole would pick this song. For a period of time when they first started dating Sunday somehow was always the day that they could spend the whole day together. These Sundays were filled with getting to know each other, laughter and only being able to watch the first half of movies before their hands started wandering leading to even more fun. 

As Waverly reminisced about those magical Sunday’s and rinsed the shampoo from her hair the next song began. She recognized Brandi Carlile singing but didn’t know the song.  
I've loved her in secret  
I've loved her out loud  
The sky hasn't always been blue  
It might last forever  
Or it might not work out  
If she ever leaves me, it won't be for you 

As Brandi sang the last line of the chorus Waverly remembered something Nicole had said to Pete at Shorty’s one night. Pete was that special mix of drunk, bitter and lonely and wouldn’t leave her alone. Everything he said dripping with passive aggression. She knew he had carried a torch for her since high school but she just didn’t see him that way. Nicole had been a good sport for most of the evening until Pete started getting more forward with his advances, telling Waverly that he’d have to keep showing up and being a good guy until she came to her senses and dumped Nicole for him. 

This was Nicole’s breaking point of putting up with the sad drunk, she pulled Pete away from Waverly, and ushered him towards a corner. Despite how pissed she was she pulled him slightly out of earshot to to discreetly tell him to fuck off. Waverly couldn’t hear everything said but she thought she made out the words “If she ever leaves me it won’t be for you” followed by some advice to sober up and start expanding his dating pool. 

When she was with Champ he was always parading her around like he was showing off the trophy he had won. She always felt like a piece of meat when she was with him. But with Nicole it was so different. She treated Waverly like a person and gave her space to take care of herself until a line was crossed. Even when that line was crossed she pulled Pete aside to tell him off instead of doing it in front of the whole bar and embarrassing him. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle when the next song came on and Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic by The Police began to play. She started to lather the botanical body soap as she remembered driving a very drunk Nicole home from Shorty’s. The redhead had made the mistake of letting herself be influenced by drunk Wynonna into trying to keep up, an endeavor doomed to end with a very drunk Nicole from the start. 

She was driving home and this song came on the radio and Nicole immediately began singing and dancing in her seat putting on a show for Waverly. It was all good and fun until the red head tried dancing out of the passenger seat and into the driver’s seat. She had to herd Nicole back and reprimand her into staying seated to which Deputy Drunkpants responded by telling her how “Waves everything you do IS MAGIC” she then rambled the rest of the way home describing all the ways Waverly was in fact magic. 

Waverly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, she felt rejuvenatingly clean and her trip down memory lane was making her tingle with excitement for Nicole to get home. As she was toweling off she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something licking her foot. She looked down to see Nicole’s beloved Calamity Jame licking water off of her. “CJ you scared the bejeezus out of me!” the orange and white cat looked up her and blinked indifferently before walking out of the bathroom. 

Now that Waverly was washed and dried she realized she needed to find something to wear. Wynonna had kicked her out before she could throw together an over night bag, which meant she would need to borrow something of Nicole’s. She hurried off to the bedroom in search of something comfy. At first, she wanted to look for a hoodie but then she was struck by a better idea and made her way to the closet. She found one of Nicole’s flannel shirts that had worn soft from wear and moved to settle in the bed and wait.

\-----Nicole’s POV

Nicole parked her cruiser in her drive way and carefully grabbed her belongings before hurrying inside. The entire drive home was filled with one repetitive thought

Waverly’s waiting for me at home.

Over and over as she stopped at each intersection and made a pit stop for take out, her happy little mantra kept her bouncing in her seat with anticipation. She looked outside once more before closing her front door to scan for danger on the horizon and to check if she needed to salt again. All was quiet, perfect and pristine.

“Hey Waves I know I don’t have much so I stopped and got you hot and sour soup on the way home” Nicole called into the house as she deposited the food and her belongings in the kitchen before moving towards her bedroom where she could see the light on. She stepped into the door way and audibly gasped. Waverly Earp was in her bed absolutely naked except for one of Nicole's shirts.


End file.
